


Being Recognized: Gordon Edition

by nival_kenival



Series: Being Recognized : Thunderbird Edition [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys are rather famous, wouldn't they be recognized atleast once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Recognized: Gordon Edition

Gordon has alway had a nickname, ever since he knew how to swim he could be seen spending quite a bit of time in the pool, hence the nickname had been Fish. Once he had won an olympic gold back in 2058, being the youngest swimmer in history to get an olympic gold, as he was 16 when it happened, the nickname stuck even further. And when he became the aquanaut for WASP and then the operator of Thunderbird Four, he’d given up fighting against it.

The reason why this familial nickname was brought up, was because in all of the relationships he’d had in his young life, all of his girlfriends knew his family’s tendency to call him fish and, depending on how far their relationship got, used it themselves. Let’s fast forward to the situation Gordon has gotten himself into now.

It was a simple rescue, or you know, as simple as underwater rescues can get. And by simple one means that it had started of as a “oh there was an underwater cave in, Gordon we need your help”, a very simple rescue, and it turned into “Oh look at all these rocks and now I’m partially trapped and oh hello one of my ex girlfriends just happened to be a part of the civilians that needed rescuing”, in an incredibly short period of time.

So now between an awkwardly stilted conversation with the people in need of rescue and his older brother getting more and more annoyed with the short answers Gordon was giving, this rescue was shaping up to being a nightmare.

As the wreckage has being saved and slowly but surely they were moving to the sufrace, his ex, Jenny, came up behind him.

“So….What happened to the WASPs?” Gordon winced, as an argument about his continued involvement in the WASPs was what had caused their break up in the first place.

“Well, you know me, I prank a lot, and well, they weren’t exactly appreciative of that” He grimaced as she raised her eyebrow in slight disbelief.

“Uhuh? so you don’t have that problem with the other pilots of the other Thunderbirds?” She asked, intrigued. Gordon chuckled.

“Not so much of it not being appreciated, it’s more of a question of how bad the revenge is going to be for some of them, and how bad the ‘talk’ is going to be with others, but sometimes it’s a really good way to lift our spirits you know?” He sighed wistfully. She nodded slowly, and figured this’d be her opportunity to learn more about the mysterious pilots of the thunderbirds.

“How many more of you are there?” She asked. Gordon frowned.

“I can’t tell you that, it’s classified”

“Oh but everyone knows there are at least four of you, although there has been rumours of a f-” She broke off as a thought hit her. “You were speaking to Virgil over the com, weren’t you!” Gordon’s eyes widened in shock and then he got a lock on his emotions and his face became emotionless.

“Listen Jenny, I’m not sure what you are talking about but Virgil is a mechanical artist who at this moment in time is set to give a performance on the piano in 2 hours. I think it’s a bit far fetched that my brother would be a part of the Thunderbirds too, don’t you?” Jenny gulped, and nodded.

“O-of course not, that’s q-quite preposterous now that I think about it” She stammered. Gordon smiled coldly.

“Good now that that is cleared up-” He smiled brightly, and his voice became the rescuer voice “-we have arrived at our destination!”

As his passengers disembarked he gave Jenny a small smile and mimed zipping his lips, she nodded almost fearfully and left quickly. Gordon grinned, she wouldn’t tell a soul.


End file.
